


I Swear its Safe

by redKardinal



Series: Overwatch oneshots and Gift fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Rain, learned fear, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog get caught in a storm after a heist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transjunker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=transjunker).



> Based off of Transjunker's headcanon: http://jamiefawkes.co.vu/post/150645568835/personal-headcanons-1

Roadhog’s motorcycle roared across I-75. The side car was stuffed full of things they’d stolen from their latest stop in Tampa. All sorts of sciency space stuff as Junkrat called it. A lot of it was scrap to Roadhog. Valuable scrap, but scrap none the less. They’d managed to avoid the cops and were heading north. They’d be in Florida for a while yet, but they were at least a safe distance from their last hit.

Junkrat clung to Roadhog’s back, the sidecar too full to fit him, he was chattering away about how wonderful the last heist would be and how the next one would be even better. “We’re gonna steal the mouse, Roadie!” Roadhog was also eager about their next hit in Orlando, but it would still be a while yet til they reached there. He kept his eyes on the road while Junkrat carried on about where they were going to keep all the merchandise and where they should stow the stuff in the sidecar before they got there.

The strange thing was when Junkrat grew quiet. Only the roar of the bike was heard down the long stretch of road. Roadhog peered over his shoulder at Junkrat, wondering what made the man go quiet. His amber eyes were wide and cast upward, his usual smile absent. Roadhog noticed he was clutching him tighter than before. He rolled his shoulders, pretending like he needed to stretch, gaining Junkrat’s attention. The young junker turned his attention to the driver.

“You okay?” Roadhog asked.

“Yeah…” Junkrat said and stared back up at the sky. That was all he said. It was bullshit, something was wrong. After ten minutes Roadhog turned off the highway and pulled into an abandoned filling station. Junkrat immediately jumped off the bike and scurried to what used to be a convenience store and tugged at the door franticly. Roadhog trudged up behind him and pulled the door open, breaking the lock. Junkrat hurried inside.

Roadhog stared after him. Junkrat was a strange person, but this was strange even for him. He returned to his bike to start unloading the side car. Here would be as good a place as any to hide this stuff. He gazed out at the road again, then glanced up at the sky. Dark clouds were looming overhead. He pulled his mask up slightly and sniffed the air. Rain was coming. This was the first time since they’d left the outback that they’d seen rain. Clean, safe, not going to kill you if you’re stuck in it rain. It had been a while since Roadhog experienced it. He slid his mask back down and carried some of the ‘sciency space stuff’ into the empty store.

He didn’t see where Junkrat was when he entered the building, and just set down the stuff and turned to head for another load when the sky let out a low rumble. The small whimper from behind the counter made Roadhog hesitate at the door. He stepped back and looked over the counter to see Junkrat huddled up behind it, arms curled over his head. Strange.

Roadhog decided to leave Junkrat alone for a moment and finish unloading the side car. Didn’t want their loot to get soaked. It had started sprinkling outside, and the wind was picking up. Roadhog hurried to get the rest of the loot inside. After his fourth trip, he’d emptied the sidecar and the light sprinkle had shifted to a downpour. Thunder had rumbled a moment before he’d stepped back inside and barred the door.

He turned to the haul and started thinking about how to organize it all then stash it. Before he could start sorting things, his attention was pulled away by labored breathing behind the counter. Right, Junkrat was back there. Roadhog looked over the counter again to see the young man hadn’t moved at all. He was trembling, but not like he did when he was excited. His back and shoulders shifted with each shaking breath he drew, and each one seemed to make him pull tighter into himself.

“Junkrat.”

His thin frame tightend suddenly, but relaxed a little as he lowered his arms and lifted his head slightly to look up at Roadhog. Before the giant could asked if he was alright a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky outside, and the clouds let out a loud crash of thunder. Junkrat closed back in on himself and shrieked. The scream was so loud Roadhog covered his ears. Junkrat was gasping for air, digging his fingernails into the back of his head, and shaking like a leaf. Another flash of lightning. Another crash of thunder, louder than the last. Another scream, and Junkrat threw himself on the ground, covering his head. Roadhog reached over the counter and grabbed him by his shoulder straps and hoisted him off the ground. 

“PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!” Junkrat wailed, flailing his limbs about wildly. Roadhog sat him down in his lap, curling his arm around Junkrat before he could fight him off. “LET GO! LET ME GO!” Junkrat screamed. Instead Roadhog pressed Junkrat’s head to his chest.

“Shh…” Roadhog held him firmly, and spoke softly. “Calm down, Junkrat.” He was still panting, shaking, and incredibly tense. In this moment Roadhog didn’t see Junkrat, a manic, explosive-happy criminal. He saw Jamison Fawkes, still a child, back in Oz when there really was something to be afraid of. He never knew anything else. The boy was still shaking and breathing erratically. Another boom of thunder rang out, and Junkrat turned his face into Roadhog’s chest, clutching his harness, choking back another terrified scream.

“You’re safe, Junkrat.” Roadhog assured him. He pulled away from his chest slightly and looked up at the pig mask, his eyes full of terror. “You’re safe.” He repeated.

Junkrat shook his head. “It’ll kill us.” He whimpered. Roadhog had never heard his voice sound so small. “It’ll kill us…” he kept saying it over and over. Roadhog cradled Junkrat’s head to his chest again. Junkrat closed his eyes, tears slipping from them. 

“Can you hear my heartbeat?” Roadhog asked. Junkrat nodded into his chest. “Good. Focus on that.” He said. He rubbed Junkrat’s back and began to sway his body. The rocking motion seemed to relax the frightened junker, his breath evening out. “You’re safe.” Roadhog said again.

“It’s never been that loud.” Junkrat whispered.

Roadhog blinked. He was certain the thunder back home was worse, but he didn’t figure arguing that would help. “We’re not in Australia, Jamison.” Roadhog said. “We’re in Florida. It rains a lot here.” Junkrat tensed up at that. “It’s okay. It’s not the same as the rain back home.”

“It’ll kill us…” Junkrat whispered again.

“It won’t.” Roadhog said. “The rain here is clean. It’s only water. It’s not polluted like the rain you’re used to. This rain is safe.” It was, relatively speaking. “That sound’s just thunder.” As if to emphasize, another loud crash echoed outside.

Junkrat gripped Roadhog tighter and whined.

“You’re safe, Jamison.” Roadhog said. “You don’t need to be scared. It’s only water. It’s only thunder.” Junkrat started to relax again, just slightly. “I’m surprised you don’t like thunder.”

“Why would I like it?” Junkrat looked up curiously.

“You love explosions. That’s all Thunder is.” Roadhog explained. “Rapidly expanding heat, creating a loud, catastrophic sound. Just like your bombs.”

Junkrat sighed and stared out the windows. Another flash of lightning made him shrink back into Roadhog’s arms, but he didn’t scream at the following thunder, though he did still tense up. It was a start.

“The lightning.” Roadhog continued. “is the rest of your explosion. It’s the reaction from your bomb. But instead of fire, it’s electricity between the sky and ground.” Junkrat nodded, still staring outside. “That’s all it is. Thunderstorms are just like you, Jamison. Loud, wild, explosive.”

“Just like me…” Junkrat mumbled “What about the rain?”

Roadhog thought a moment. “The rain… is me…” he wasn’t exactly sure how he’d explain that one but he’d managed to calm Junkrat down this much he tried to think of something. “It’s always with the thunder and lightning. Like how I’m always with you, keeping you safe.” Junkrat snuggled into his arms, still shivering when the thunder rumbled. “It comes down light, like how I am with things I like. Or it comes down heavy, like when I’m breaking bounty hunters in half for you.” Junkrat laughed then.

“Did you just pull that load of shit out of your ass?” he grinned up at Roadhog. The frightened child was fading away and Junkrat was coming back. Roadhog smiled behind the mask but didn’t answer. He kept his arms around Junkrat as they both watched the storm. Junkrat continued to stare, wide eyed with every flash of lightning, and his grip would still tighten on Roadhog’s arm with the thunder. But he wasn’t screaming anymore, and his breathing remained normal. Eventually the thunder died away and all that was left was the rain. It still fell heavily, but without the lightning strikes, Roadhog figured he could go out and enjoy it.

He let go of Junkrat and stood up. The young junker watched as he unbarred the door. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Going outside.” Roadhog grunted.

“But it’s still raining!” Junkrat gasped. The fear still lingered in his eyes.

“It’s safe.” Roadhog said, stepping outside. He glanced over his shoulder to see Junkrat pacing and chewing his thumb nail. “Come on.” Roadhog said.

“No!” Junkrat protested. “It’ll…”

“It’ll be fine.” Roadhog assured him. “Come outside.”

Hesitantly, Junkrat followed after Roadhog. They stopped by the bike, still beneath the overhang and watched the rain fall for a few moments. Slowly, Roadhog reached up and undid the straps of his mask and lifted it from his face, exhaling as he did. Junkrat stared at him as he hung the mask on the bike’s handlebars.

He didn’t even look at Junkrat as he walked out into the open. He closed his eyes and turned his face skyward and enjoyed the thousands of droplets that splashed against his cheeks. He exhaled a content sigh and ran his hands back through his hair, pulling out the ponytail and letting his mane fall loose. He had missed this feeling. He missed nature caressing him rather than killing him. He smiled up at the sky, grateful he could have this again after so long.

“Um…” Roadhog looked back at Junkrat, who fidgeted under the overhang, conflicted. “Is it…” he looked at Roadhog cautiously.

Roadhog held out his hand to Junkrat. “I swear, it’s safe.” He said. Junkrat hesitantly reached out, nearly pulling back again, before setting his hand in Roadhog’s. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly ambled out into the rain, drawing in a sharp breath as it hit his face and shoulders. Roadhog watched Junkrat’s face go from a tense expectation of pain, to a surprised curiosity. He blinked his eyes open and checked himself over. Roadhog grinned as Junkrat accepted that his flesh wasn’t melting off.

“It’s really safe?” Junkrat breathed, looking up at Roadhog.

“It’s really safe.” Roadhog confirmed.

“Huh…” Junkrat turned and leaned back against Roadhog. “Imagine that.” Roadhog put a hand on Junkrat’s shoulder and stared up at the clouds again. Junkrat mimicked him and smiled at the newfound sensation on his skin. It was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> What I miss most about Florida is the storms.  
> Ended up being the best setting for this fic.  
> Poor scared rat.
> 
> My tumblr: redkardinal.tumblr.com


End file.
